


Mission to Shimogakure

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: “Tobirama, do you have any input you'd like to discuss?” Hashirama asked, tilting his head. He'd been expecting a bit of a fight from both of them honestly, but his little brother just seemed resigned at this point.Blinking and settling his gaze onto his brother, Tobirama pressed his lips together. “You've already mentioned that we had to take the mission, Hokage-sama. Therefore I've nothing further to add that may sway your decision in this.” He replied.





	Mission to Shimogakure

“You want us to cover this stealth operation as a team... while being undercover as a married couple? For at least three months?!” Madara reiterated, voice slowly raising in pitch and volume as he stared incredulously at the Hokage, who just sat there, beaming.

“Yes. You two have the best skills to rely on for this mission, and anyone else who could have possibly gone instead is currently out on another mission, and won't be back until it's too late.” Hashirama said with a small chuckle, leaning forward on the desk, winding his fingers together. “I know you two don't always get along, but I know you'd both do fine on the mission. And I need you to both go.” He said, going back to being serious. “No ifs or buts about it!” He said sternly.

Glancing between the two, Tobirama remained silent, watching their interactions. After Madara began to mumble angrily, he turned his gaze outside the window, watching as the sky began to set. He was going to be pulled away from his research and students for the next three months or so roughly from the parameters of this mission. While that wasn't really the worst thing to happen, the idea of spending all that time alone with Madara certainly felt like it. The problem with that was he knew himself, and while he was able to ignore his longing for the older man, being forced to possibly have to act on those desires of his bothered him, only for the other man to believe it was all just an act. This was going to be a very intense mission just because he was going to have to detach himself from it, while still seeming to be ever so diligently involved. What a joy.

“Tobirama, do you have any input you'd like to discuss?” Hashirama asked, tilting his head. He'd been expecting a bit of a fight from both of them honestly, but his little brother just seemed resigned at this point.

Blinking and settling his gaze onto his brother, Tobirama pressed his lips together. “You've already mentioned that we had to take the mission, Hokage-sama. Therefore I've nothing further to add that may sway your decision in this.” He replied.

After a drawn-out moment, Hashirama nodded, “Very well then. You leave in two days, make sure you are both adequately prepared. Dismissed.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

Walking out of the room, Tobirama looked forward as he made his ways through the hallway, mind already running with possibilities, nin they would have to watch for, the supplies they would need to bring for their identities of merchants, if Madara and he were going to even be able to make it convincing they were together, without killing each other behind closed doors. He'd not have the same opportunities to always walk away if things began to escalate between them to calm himself down. He'd have to keep his temper in check. While usually, he could keep his reigns on it, Madara was one of the few people who could ever make him lose control, he'd have to be careful. He was pulled out from his musing when Madara stalked out in front of him, turning to face him, arms crossed, and scowl in place on his face. “What is it?” He asked, stopping before he walked into the Uchiha.

Tsking, Madara shifted on his feet slightly, “This mission is going to be a disaster with us both going.” He began, scowling further. “I'd rather not have to meet up throughout these few days discussing who's preparing what only to find out something happened and we don't bring something we actually need.” He stated. “So just tell me what you want me to get so I can go be on my way, and leave you to take care of the other objects.”

Tobirama frowned, glancing away from the man in front of him. “A wise idea. Perhaps you should be the one to gather the weapons that we're supposed to be selling, and a tent the civilians tend to use when traveling. I can take care of getting the wagons and tarps, and the food supplies.” He suggested. “If you wish to arrange it some other way, I do not particularly mind. However, I believe you have more weapon experience than I and would know a better variety to take since I focused more on katanas and specialized kunais.” There. He complimented him and even suggested he had more experience with weapons, perhaps that would help smooth things for this mission. Or apparently not.

Madara growled, “Oh, yes, because I rarely ever have any good ideas, is that it, Senju?” He hissed at him, “And don't think I don't realize that you are more than well acquainted with other weapon types in a thorough understanding. Whatever you are trying to do, I am not falling for it! I am not some mindless beast who just roams the fields!” He stated, before turning away and stomping down the halls, before glancing over his shoulder. “I will do as you suggested because I do not wish to deal with you until I am required to.” He spat out, before resuming in his haste out of the doors.

Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, Tobirama crossed his arms as he watched the man turn the corner out of view. He really hadn't been implying anything. Yet, his words always seemed to get twisted around. Hm. He'd have to reflect on this later at some point to see if he had indeed made it seem so. Letting his arms drop down, he made his way out of the tower so he could get everything settled with his lab and his students. While they'd be able to keep some of his experiments going sufficiently while he was gone, there were few he'd simply have to drop and start over again, being away for so long. It would be a long few days, it seemed.

 

 

 

Pulling the wagon along as Tobirama walked to the gate, he glanced around, though he really didn't need to bother, not sensing Madara's chakra in the vicinity. He did see several crates and bags though, and when he reached out he felt Madara walking nearer, chakra tinging with annoyance. He was a bit thankful he at least knew to be prepared for dealing with a teammate in a mood and be ready to deal with the brunt of it. He glanced at his hand, staring at the ring Hashirama had sent to him through a messenger nin. It was an odd weight to have. He was used to wearing the clothing of a merchant for a few espionage missions he had carried out, but the ring kept catching his attention.

Letting out a small sigh, Tobirama turned around and checked inside the wagon, going through the supplies he had inside, making sure to check off on his mental list that he had brought everything he was supposed to. When he was done with that, Madara had arrived, crate in his hands. Eyeing the man, he gestured to the wagon, letting him know he could set that box down inside so he didn't have to lug it around any further.

With a slight scoff, Madara went to the back of the wagon, pushing the panels open so he could slide the box in. When he was satisfied, he turned to go grab the others, only for Tobirama already standing there with another, passing it off to him. Soon, the wagon was loaded, both men silent and not speaking throughout the whole time. Unable to put it off any longer, Madara turned to Tobirama, hands on his hips. “What's your name for this mission, then?” He asked.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Tobirama hummed, “I thought Akira would be suitable.” He answered, “And you?”

Madara raised a brow, “Really? Clear and intelligent?” He asked with a slight scoff. And people thought he had ego issues. “Hitomu.” He answered.

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama frowned, “I was thinking of a different spelling, for sunlight and moonlight.” He replied dryly. One dream? Interesting name choice, he supposed. “Since we're supposed to be married... did you have a name in mind for that?” He questioned.

Madara shrugged, “Not particularly.” He answered, huffing. “Did you?”

Tobirama shook his head lightly, “No, but it would be best we agree on one before we set out, so we have the time to become familiar with it.” He spoke.

Sighing, Madara looked down in thought, tapping his foot against the ground, before chuckling. “How about Kaneko?” He suggested, looking far too amused.

Metal child. As weapon merchants. Slowly, Tobirama brought a hand up to his face, rubbing it a moment. “Your humor is horrid.” He commented lightly, “If you wish it.” He finally settled.

Madara puffed, crossing his arm. “It was just a suggestion if you're against it so much.” He muttered, turning away to walk towards the front of the wagon.

Following after him, then stepping into place, Tobirama lifted the handle back up, adjusting to the new weight of it. “I did not say it would not suffice.” He glanced at the suns position, fingers wrapping tightly around the handle. “We best begin our journey over there, we have a ways to travel.” He stated. “Would you prefer to switch off whose pulling halfway through the day or every other?” He inquired. Because there was no way he was pulling this stupid thing the whole trip there.

“It would be best to switch halfway through. No point in one being more tired than the other every day.” Madara quipped, walking out of the gates, setting the pace for the journey. Traveling with the wagon to Frost Country, it would most likely take them several weeks to get there. Fortunately, if their cover was blown, they could run back in four or so days depending on how hard they pushed it. During their way there, they would begin to fill in their story, meet other merchants along the road, and find the best way into Shimogakure to observe them and if the rumors about the Daimyo of the land would indeed be going against the Land of Fire's own Daimyo.

The two men fell into silence as they trekked along the land, both keeping vigilance of the surrounding area. It wasn't until the sun began to dip down in the sky that Madara spoke up, now pulling along the wagon. “One of us should go and scout ahead before we set up camp.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Tobirama gave a small nod. “You might as well stay here, I'll be back quickly.” He answered, disappearing from sight. It didn't take him long to scout the area, his sensor abilities letting him know if anyone was even near to him, and to find a suitable spot for the night. When he returned to where Madara was, he motioned for him to follow. He lead them to a small clearing, “There's a small river,” He began, motioning in the direction to its location, “And enough trees here should we need to be discrete.”

Setting down the wagon, Madara glanced around, nodding in approval, before turning around, grabbing the tent and tossing it to Tobirama, reaching back in to grab their packs and pulling them out to set down near the area they would be setting up. Together, they worked efficiently, getting the campsite set up, wood gathered for a fire to cook, and Tobirama had filled their canteens with fresh water from the river. Settling in by the fire, Madara prodded at it with a stick, pushing some of the flames around so it would burn slowly. “What's on the menu tonight?”

Pulling out a pan from one of the packs that held his mess kit, Tobirama glanced towards his mission partner. “I thought perhaps yaki udon would be sufficient?”

Eyeing him, Madara pursed his lips, “Only if you're decent at cooking. I tend to either burn everything or undercook it.” He answered, poking at the flames and embers once more.

With a slight snort, Tobirama shrugged, “I won't say I'm proficient but decent enough for this.” He answered, setting up the pan over the flames, pulling the bag with food items close. He began to prepare the meal, letting Madara simply tend to the fire as he began to cook and mix the ingredients. When it was finished, he pulled out the metal plates he brought along, dishing out the food and passing a plate and chopsticks over to Madara.

Staring at the plate of food, Madara picked up the chopstick and poked at the food for a moment before bringing it up, taking a bite. After a moment, he groaned in appreciation, “Decent my ass.” He muttered, digging in for more. This was some of the best camp food he'd had in ages. Hikaku was really good at it, and Izuna was decent, but this? Delightful. He looked over to Tobirama, only to find him staring. “What?” He demanded, frowning.

After a moment, Tobirama shook his head, “Nothing.” He answered, starting to eat from his own plate. He occasionally glanced over, fighting the urge to smile. Well, at least this was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

When they were finished, Madara licked his lips, “I suppose if I'm forced to be married to you for the moment, the food will be well worth it.” He said, smirking.

Unsure how to answer, Tobirama raised a brow. “Is that so?” He watched as Madara began to stoke the fire, leaning back on his hands.

“Don't you know, Akira? Food is the way to a man's heart.” Madara answered, straight-faced.

It wasn't until Tobirama saw the slight quirk of lips that he realized Madara was actually joking with him. “And here I thought you didn't enjoy humor, Hitomu,” Tobirama replied.

Scoffing, Madara sat his stick down, for now, leaning back and enjoying the warmth of the fire, closing his eyes as he soaked in the warmth. It wasn't really cold out, but the slight chill that followed nighttime still was best when accompanied by a warm fire. “I can take over first watch.” He spoke up, opening his eyes. “Since you made dinner.”

Shrugging, Tobirama finally got up, “I don't think that will be necessary. There's no one even close to us right now.” He answered. “We can save the vigilance for when we're closer to the border.” He commented, grabbing his pack and heading for the tent.

Watching as the man climbed into the tent, Madara returned to the fire, taking a deep breath. This mission was going to get awkward, but surprisingly, it hadn't been a disaster yet with them having been around each other so much. Though, Madara wondered if it was because they weren't debating politics and village affairs. While there were some things they agreed on, shockingly, that was where most of their disagreements tended to come from that left them yelling at each other.

He prodded at the wood, separating the pieces so it would die out sooner. Once he extinguished it, he grabbed his own pack and headed for the tent. He would trust that there was no one around since Tobirama was the best sensor in the village. Crawling in, he saw the man already laying down on his back, hands clasped together over his chest, though he didn't seem to be sleeping yet.

Taking his shoes off at least, Madara settled in beside him, very aware of the close quarters. He kept his breathing as calm as he could. He didn't like joint missions when he would be sharing personal space with anyone and tried to take solo missions only when he could. He could never relax enough for real sleep, except for a few people, such as Izuna, and even Hashirama, when the two had gone on a mission together, leaving their little brothers in charge while they were gone. Sleep didn't come easily that night.

 

 

 

A week into the journey, the temperature began to drop after they passed the borders, treading carefully across the land. They had yet to run into another group of people, which wasn't too surprising. They had just finished dinner at their current camp when Tobirama turned to Madara, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Would you be opposed to my summon Mao being our guard for the night? She's quite talented in scouting and defense.”

In surprise, Madara looked over, “I didn't even know you had a summon.” He answered, before humming. “I suppose not. What is she?” He asked.

With a slight smirk, Tobirama pulled his hand up, quickly biting his thumb and performing a few seals, placing his hand on the ground to his side between him and Madara. A cloud of dust appeared, slowly settling down.

“Young cub.” A feminine voice spoke, “You haven't called for me in a while.” She said, stepping towards Tobirama, purring when his fingers came up to scratch her ears.

“Apologies, Mao, but I haven't been in need of assistance,” Tobirama answered simply, a small smile for his favorite white cougar. After a moment he nodded towards Madara, “This is my current partner, Uchiha Madara.”

Turning around, Mao lazily looked Madara up and down, “Hm. I didn't know you had chosen a partner. I find it rude you didn't inform me.” She said, tail swishing against Tobirama's arm.

“Mission partner.” Tobirama clarified quickly, “Though, our cover is that of a romantic relationship.”

Amused, Mao went up to Madara, staring at the man who was intently watching her, then sniffing him. “What a shame, then. He seems to be a great shinobi. I might even say he was good enough for you.” She teased, baring her teeth at him in a playful manner, a paw resting on his lap. “Tell me, Madara, what do you think of my cub?” She asked, tilting her head.

Eyes widening, Madara spluttered a bit, “What?” He finally asked in a stupor, not having expected that at all.

Mao rolled her eyes, “He seems a bit slow.” She stated, pawing at his leg. “My summoner, human.”

“Er. He's... interesting?” Madara finally answered. He wasn't about to be singing praises for Tobirama for his summon when he never even did so to said 'cub'! Nor could he really say anything negative, not knowing how she would react. Neutral was best at this moment.

An exasperated sigh left Tobirama, “Mao, don't be rude.” He chided softly.

When she came back to him, she laid down beside him, head in his lap. “That's no fun.” She said, stretching out a paw, claws digging into the dirt. “How may I help, cub?”

Petting her head and stroking her soft fur, Tobirama hummed, “Would you mind being surveillance? If you'd like to stay during the day, you could even scout on ahead for us. Keep an eye out for anyone who might be nin. Though it would be useful to run into a fellow merchant.” He said.

Sniffing the air, Mao turned her eyes up to him, “I suppose if you wish it. I'd like some of that food though, you know.” She said with a purr, standing up. “Sleep tight then, young cub.” She said, dipping her head into his palm before stalking off, starting her job for the night.

“Apologies. She can be rather forward.” Tobirama said, glancing at Madara.

“It's... fine,” Madara replied, eyes following the path she left on. “A cougar? That's not a common summons.” He stated, looking at Tobirama.

“Mm, that's true. Uncommon, but a great one.” Tobirama answered, stretching out for a moment. “Still, introducing her to you has its advantages if we need her for anything to come in this mission. She'll know your scent now, should I need her to find you.”

Acknowledging that statement with a nod, Madara looked to Tobirama, “Has she met a partner of yours and not liked them or something? That was an interesting introduction.” He murmured.

Stilling, Tobirama finally let his gaze go to Madara, “I'm not one for an affinity such as that.” He answered coolly.

Rolling his eyes, Madara huffed, “What, no one good enough for you, Senju?”

Tobirama frowned, “I never implied such a thing. However; having a partner requires having the time to devote to them, as well as a connection. Between helping to run the village, as well as my labs and students, I haven't much time for a relationship. Besides, I would have to be interested in someone who is also interested in myself. I find the chances of that happening are not likely.” He answered.

Quiet, Madara began to put out their fire. Once it was out, he glanced at Tobirama, before looking up at the sky. “That makes sense, I guess.” He answered slowly. “Though, being who you are, I'm sure there's plenty of people interested.”

Chuckling, Tobirama shrugged, “I doubt it. I'm blunt when not in diplomatic scenes that require those sort of niceties, and I am aware that most people are off-put by my mannerisms and speech.” Standing up, Tobirama stretched, before biting back a yawn. “We're making good speed, we might make it to our destination before the week is up.” He said, changing the subject.

“Yes, I have to agree,” Madara answered, eyes observing the man in front of him, thoughtful.

 

 

 

Throughout the week, they had finally met a group of merchants who were also traveling to the Land of Frost and traveled several days with them. It was the first test of their story, of where they came from, and who they were. Amazingly, it went smoothly, the merchants unwary of them. Since there had been a few children with the group, nothing too wayward was forced upon them. They occasionally held hands, and when they had gone to talk to Mao one night, when someone walked close by, Tobirama had simply grabbed Madara and pulled him into his arms, kissing his neck, which is how they were 'caught' by their companion who had come out to help look for wood to gather for a fire.

The man had simply laughed about how youth were these days, willing to walk into a bit of danger for a good round, shaking his head in amusement before he disappeared down further in the search. That night, they did not make eye contact in their tent when they went to sleep.

Arriving at Shimogakure, Tobirama and Madara had what they needed to convince the gatekeepers to let them into the village, wanting to have a chance to sell their wares. They found a decent inn that they would be able to stay at, and they unloaded their cargo from the wagon, bringing it into their room. By the time they had everything brought it, it was nearing dusk.

“It most likely won't provide us any useful information to go out tonight, not knowing the layout. Tomorrow would be a good opportunity to meet some of the locals, introduce ourselves, and to gather intelligence on the area.” Tobirama offered, lowering himself to the edge of the tatami mat.

Madara offered up an hmm in answer, not agreeing nor disagreeing, but at least letting the man know he'd been heard. Staring at the single bed, Madara refrained from sighing. Sharing a tent had seemed a bit easier than this, somehow. Tilting his head back to glance at Tobirama, he gave a thoughtful look, “I suppose I can't disagree.” He finally answered, turning back to look at his bed, before grabbing his pack near his feet, “I'm going to go change then.” Madara said, walking off to the bathroom to the side of the room.

With him gone, Tobirama turned to his own pack. He might as well change into his sleep clothes as well, then. If someone were to come into the room, it would be rather odd for merchants to be dressed in their day clothes. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Tobirama began to pull off his shoes, bindings and then taking off the layers of clothes he had on, shedding them efficiently then folding them. By the time he managed to slip into his sleep pants, Madara walked out, clothes messily bundled in his arms, wearing simple pants and a long-sleeved yukata shirt. Tobirama let his gaze trail over him for a split moment, before reaching for the workout shirt he slept in, tugging it on. He could feel Madara's gaze on him, and in a way, it was a little unsettling. Pulling the shirt over head, he cleared any emotion from his face, before putting his clothing back into his bag. “Mao will most likely find her way here in the near future.” He spoke up, setting his bag to the left side of the bed, claiming that side. He didn't know if Madara had a preference or not, but found it would be a bit silly to ask.

Nodding, Madara tossed his bag onto his side now, clothes falling on top of it, not bothering to fold it all up. Glancing around the room, he frowned, “Are there any specific seals you think we should use?” He asked quietly, voice projected towards Tobirama, prowling around the perimeter, looking at the single window they had, then the doors, inspecting them for anything, sharingan activated so he missed nothing. They couldn't be too careful since this was the room they would be staying inside of, after all.

After a moment, Tobirama joined Madara's side, letting himself speak quietly as well. “I am unsure if there might be another sensor nearby, who might notice something, though I find it difficult that one would be staying in an inn who was from the same town.” He answered carefully, “Something simpler may be better, that will still alert us the moment it goes off while we are in the room, and will be easy to be seen whenever we may return after the days we spend out in the markets and such.”

Crossing his arms, Madara frowned, looking to the crates they had carried in. “I brought along some chakra wires in an unmarked crate beside what we carried on us when we left the village, so we have that in abundance to do about anything we deem necessary.” He replied, before doing another circuit around the room, though he stepped side to side now and then. “Worst of the creaks are near the window and to the left side of the room near the wall.” He commented as he observed, though he was sure even Tobirama would have noticed what he was doing. He glanced up at the ceiling, looking at the integrity. “Everything else seems to be in check.”

Tobirama gave a quick nod in agreement, stepping over to the crates, before finding the one that was unmarked. He carefully popped the lid open, to find wires, chakra scrolls, sealing tags, and inks that worked well with chakra, among a few other pieces. Taking it all in, he mentally calculated the best positions to use the wires and the sealing tags. He could easily turn them into smoke papers, and not exploding papers, giving them an advantage without any noise coming from their rooms, other than whatever opponents they might face could possibly make. Hefting out the wire, ink, and papers, he settling them onto the floor. “Smoke papers would be more than sufficient of a warning for us, and we can always through in several kunai traps should we desire them.” He said carefully, “Is there anything specific you might like to add?”

Madara came over, thumb pressed to his chin as he thought. “It depends on exactly where you position everything. Once you are done, I can go over it again to double check everything is in its proper place, and add suggestions afterward.” He answered, settling down on the edge of the bed, watching as Tobirama began to make signs and seal with the ink, creating the desired effect from the papers and carefully laying them out. He watched the man work efficiently, the way he stroked the seals on with the ink, to the way he handled everything with practiced ease. There was no doubt he had been proficient for years, though Madara could almost see some influence from Mito's work.

Remaining silent while he worked, Tobirama began to think through the next few days and the choices they could make while they were out, and the best way to implement them into this societies markets. Konoha had very few handlings with this area of the continent and were for the most part aware of their societies perspectives on trades and relationships, very little on the life of the actual shinobi here since they often did not near Konoha whenever it was they might travel out. He assumed the markets and trades would be similar enough in their behavior of when to arise and began to pitch their sales, however, he was unsure if it would be best to act aggressive or more passive. Perhaps somewhere in the middle, until they found their balance with the act. By the time he had finished making the desired amount of papers, he tipped his head side to side, cracking his neck, and rolling his shoulders, before making his way back up onto his feet.

Startled out of his staring, Madara stood up as well, grabbing the chakra wire as Tobirama picked up all of the papers, “Lead the way, Kaneko.” He spoke up, waving for Tobirama to show where he wished to start. For the rest of the time, they kept silent other than when Tobirama suggested they traded items. Holding the papers, Madara would wait for the Senju to finish his placement of the wires before adding on the papers where he was motioned to.

When the room was finished, Madara rolled his shoulders as well, before looking back over the room now that the placement was over. After a moment, he frowned, “I would hate for some sort of room service to come in and cause something to go off prematurely, even though we told them it was unneeded. Should we keep any kunai traps away from the doors and obvious paths a keeper might take?”

Tobirama nodded in approval, “Yes, I quite agree, which is why I haven't placed any flat on the floor for them to simply walk onto... The window, however, should probably have something like that adjoined with the rest of it.”

Eventually, all of the traps were in place, both in agreement with how they set up the room. They discussed where they thought might be a good idea to venture out in the morning from their brief observations walking through the town to reach the inn, and had a loose plan of who they might try to talk to, and what to ask of anyone they could convince to speak with them long enough upon their arrival to the town. Even though this mission was mostly information retrieval, it did not hurt to be as cautious as they would be on any other sort of mission. Soon, they had lit some of the oil candles on the dressers, each one of them checking over their weapons and gear, making sure nothing was amiss from their check yesterday night.

Satisfied, Madara let out a small yawn, stretching a bit. He glanced about the room one more time, then still as he noticed something approaching the window. “Is that Mao?” He asked, keeping his eyes near the sill.

“Yes,” Tobirama answered, getting up from the bed, unlocking the window to let in his summon, quickly telling her about not opening the window from the outside unless she wanted to spring their trap. Mao scoffed at him before flicking her tail across his chest, then making her way in, jumping up to the end of the bed, curling up.

Tobirama rolled his eyes as he locked the window once more, then joined on the bed, hands coming over to her, petting and scratching behind her ears. “Anything useful?” He inquired.

Mao yawned and stretched, tuning enough to place a paw on his lap, “Nothing I find you would interpret as such,” She answered lazily. “Do you have any fish?” She asked, eyeing his pack.

Tobirama allowed a small smirk to show, “I might have some.” He answered, letting his hand trail from her neck down her back, settling the fur beneath his fingers. “Though just this morning, I do believe you happily ate your fill, and I have a suspicion you found plenty of food along your way, hm?”

Baring her teeth playfully, Mao sighed, “Such a rude cub, saying such things about me.” She teased, landing her eyes on Madara. “Perhaps you'd be more willing to share?”

Amused, Madara chuckled, “Your summoner all but says no, and so you ask the next closest person?”

Mao pawed at Tobirama's leg, “I've watched over you diligently, and yet you do not indulge me.” She whined gracefully.

With a chuckle of his own, Tobirama leaned back and snatched his pack, opening a side pocket, “It's dehydrated.” He warned, pulling out several strips. Eyes gleaming, Mao bit the pieces out of his hand, pawing them and chewing her way through them. Tobirama set back down the bag, “Spoiled creature.”

When she was finished, Mao purred, “Nonsense. I deserve every scrap.” She answered cockily. “Would you like me to watch as you two rest?”

Tobirama shook his head, “It won't be necessary, but thank you. You're more than free to go back home, for now, Mao.” He answered, tugging lightly on some of her furs.

Sitting up, Mao glanced between the two of them, “Good luck then, cub. If you are in need of assistance, I will gladly return.” She said, before disappearing in a puff.

Watching as she disappeared, Madara turned towards Tobirama. The two seemed to be quite familiar, yet he could not recall a single time seeing Tobirama with the summoned cougar. “May I inquire to why I've never seen her before?”

Tobirama glanced over at him, analyzing him, before nodding. “She and I have been partnered for many years. During...” Tobirama paused for a moment, frowning, “During the war, I left her behind to protect the children and the elderly who remained behind in the Senju compound after we had finally made a contract together.” He answered honestly.

Taken back, Madara gave a sharp nod, “That makes sense.” He answered, stilted. Despite all their arguing, no one really brought up a lot of the war, save little bits of pieces, but never strategies. It was always avoided, almost as if it had been a taboo. They spoke of not wanting to ever return to that state, and many families had slowly begun to apologize to each other and to begin a peaceful life together, yet still, they focused on the future. There wasn't really much he could say safely in response to that, and he didn't want things to be rockier than they already were while they were here and stuck together in the same living space, let alone the same bed.

Sensing his unease, Tobirama faced him, “I do not mind discussing the past incidents such as that. It is over and done with now, there is nothing we could take back no matter what we may wish.” He began, shifting a bit, laying down, head on the pillow. “I will not be upset if we treat discussions along that line.”

Madara turned his head enough to keep his eyes on Tobirama, before following his lead, laying back, watching the glow flicker on the ceiling. “Very well.” He finally replied, forcing himself to lie still, though he felt himself focusing on the heat radiating off of the other body sharing the bed. How was he supposed to sleep like this, anyway? “I am turning in for the night.” He said, leaning on his elbow and over the side of the bed, blowing out the candle on his side.

“Goodnight then, Hitomu,” Tobirama replied, before blowing out the candle on his side as well, laying back down, not in the mood to get under the covers beneath them. He was warm enough anyway, at the moment.

“Night, Akira,” Madara responded, settling into a position he found comfortable enough.

 

 

 

Waking up was strange. Usually, Tobirama would wake up alert, yet he felt unusually sluggish. Though nothing he noticed screamed in alarm at him when he lazily felt out with his sensory abilities. He went to shift over to his side when he felt a weight draped on top of his chest, and something pressing in close to his shoulder. Peeking his eyes open, he saw black fluffy hair covering his shoulder, and he realized that it was Madara's face that must have been pushing into him. He let his gaze lower, seeing the arm crossed over his midsection, and then noticed the leg lapping over on top of his own.

Blinking, he turned his face back up to the ceiling, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was bound to happen, honestly, when they were sharing the same space. He just had to make sure he didn't react to it, that was all. Laying there, feeling the complete warmth pressed against him, however, was hard to ignore. Honestly, if he thought his brother actually had any idea of his feelings for the arrogant Uchiha, he would have thought this was done on purpose to torture him and to test his resolve over the course of it.

With his unaware companion snuggling closer, Tobirama turned and stared down at the mess of hair, slightly able to make out some sort of skin underneath it all. Madara gave a slight squeeze in his sleep, and Tobirama bit down on his lower lip, trying to ignore it all. He would have liked to sneak out of this, but he was more than sure that any movement from him and Madara would wake up, and then it would be even more awkward. Perhaps he could just pretend to go back to sleep and let his partner deal with it once he awoke. He didn't have the chance.

Suddenly, Madara lifted his head back, eyes wide, blinking, before honing in on Tobirama was simply staring right back. Clearing his throat, Madara slowly pulled himself off of Tobirama, rolling back completely onto his side of the bed. “Sorry.” He managed to get out, voice tight. Embarrassing, is what this was. He had never known himself to actually _cuddle_ people in his sleep, and of all times, to do it with Tobirama while they were on a mission together!

“It happens,” Tobirama answered shortly, back to staring at the ceiling. After a moment he glanced out the window, “It's still decently early, we should have plenty of time to clean up a bit and eat.” He said, trying to suggest something for them to do so they wouldn't just sit in an awkward silence.

It was awkward. They were no longer on the bed, but throughout the whole morning, there was a silence between them, and every time one of them spoke, no matter if it was necessary or not, it just seemed to make it worse. By the time they had finally gotten ready for the day, there was a forced calm between them as they made their way out of the hotel to begin their reconnaissance, taking up the roles of touring merchants checking out the lay of the land. Gingerly, they held hands together as they walked around, one of them leaning into the other to murmur something they saw, which helped play into the look they were going for as a couple. By lunchtime, they had found a somewhat private food stand, deciding to check out the local hospitality. It was apparently quite obvious to the staff they were new around here, and they had managed to get one of the working girls to fill them in on some of the town's gossip, and received some suggestions from where she thought their wares would be most appreciated.

After paying, the two left the business and walked around in the same manner they had earlier, appearing to be sightseeing through all of the towns. They spent more time in the market area, talking to several of their fellow business operators, and getting a general idea of the bustling around the area. By the time they felt it was wise to return to the hotel, dusk was starting to settle. It was a bit earlier than it would have been in their home village, but that was fine, seeing as it would give them more cover later in the night when they went out quietly as shinobi, sneaking around.

Once they made it to the hotel room, Tobirama gently released Madara's hand, though now his own felt rather empty after having someone else's in his all day. Glancing around their room, he made sure nothing had been set off or moved slightly, and Madara did the same. Once the whole room was inspected, they gave each other a slight nod.

Setting down in a chair around a table, Tobirama ran a hand through his hair, staring at the grain of the wood as he allowed himself to ponder over everything they heard today. There were no signs of unrest that he noticed from the villagers, and they few shinobi he had seen walking around seemed completely at rest. “Did you notice anything out of ordinary?” He asked after a moment.

Shaking his head, Madara flopped down into the other chair, “No, nothing worth mentioning.” He answered, fidgeting with his fingers and making a face now and then. “I miss my gloves.” He complained quietly, not expecting to be heard.

With a slight huff of amusement, Tobirama tipped his head back, “Once we return to the village, you can don your gloves. I personally miss my furs.” He said quietly.

“How can you stand to wear them during the summer? While I understand the importance of wearing our village's shinobi uniforms when we are working, I do not understand why you would wish to add to the layer of heat.” Madara groused.

Tipping his head forward, Tobirama shrugged, “I rarely find it to be an annoyance, and I appreciate the textures.” He answered simply.

Rolling his eyes, Madara threw an elbow on the table top, resting his chin on his open palm. “Couldn't do it.” He replied, before staring off at a wall.

They sat there quietly until it was time to change into the simple black uniforms that they had brought along, and once they were dressed they headed back out to the streets through the window, choosing to stay in an alley or on top of the buildings as much as possible as they steered through the town. There truly didn't appear to be much of anything going on at first glance, and Tobirama wondered why his brother believed this mission to be so time important that he had to send them both. By the time they were finished with the first lookout, it had to be nearing two in the morning. They made their way back to the inn quickly, double checking that there had not been anyone following them.

Tumbling in through the window, Madara quickly closed it behind them, shutting the curtains. Taking a deep breath, Madara forced his muscles to relax now they were back in a somewhat safe territory. He almost jumped when a ration bar was tossed at him and caught it out of reflex before narrowing his eyes at it, then Tobirama, who just shrugged at him. “And here I thought we might be able to avoid these things.” He said with a slight sniff. No one liked the taste of these bars, and anyone who said they did was obviously a liar who wanted to pretend to be grateful for the horrid little nutritious bars.

“It's too late to cook anything.” Tobirama answered, “Nor do I feel up to it.” He said with a small shrug, digging into his own. While he was eating the bar he was toeing off his shoes on his side of the bed, freeing his feet from the confines.

Following his example, Madara opened his bar and began to eat it. “One of these days we'll have pills instead. No tasting that way. Or at least have someone make a different flavor or something.” He grumbled, kicking his shoes off.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tobirama eyed him, “A pill would be interesting, but I feel other than in concept it would be worse. After all, the feeling of chewing is what helps signal to the brain that we are getting full.” He answered.

Raising a brow, Madara shrugged, “Don't care, feels like it would be more efficient depending on the mission parameters.” He responded. Once he finished his bar, he threw away the wrapper. “I'm going to go ahead and take a bath.” He said, grabbing his pack and the few things spilling from it, heading to the bathroom.

Tobirama settled down on the bed, sitting against the headboard, before reaching into his own pack and pulling out a book. He might as well read until he had a turn as well.

 

 

 

Several weeks into the mission, and Hitomu and Akira were quite well integrated into the village's market area, selling their wares and getting to know the people of the village. Their work during the day was tedious, and their few hours of work during the night were almost just as bad, for they had not discovered anything that might be of import.

The worst, however; each morning one of them would be cuddled up to the other, and there were a few times each had carefully adjusted themselves, trying to pull away slightly, when their bodies were betraying them.

With a vengeance, Madara swore he was going to annihilate Hashirama for giving them this mission. To wake up next to Tobirama, feeling completely humiliated, trying to hide his quite obvious erection, or so it felt, was wearing down on him, and it's not like he could just go for a walk and find someplace to relieve himself, and the walls were far too thin between the washroom and the bedroom they were staying in.

This morning appeared to be no different, the two of them wrapped together, legs tangled and arms draped. When Madara awoke, it was to find Tobirama trying to shift away cautiously, and when their eyes met, Madara was almost flummoxed by the clear surprise showing on his partner's face. Then he noticed the hard-on pressed against his leg. Throwing caution to the wind, he narrowed his eyes, before leaning over and straddling Tobirama's waist, “I can't do this anymore.” He hissed out, glaring down at the younger man, who looked utterly ashamed. Madara swore just that look alone was far too saddening.

Taking a moment to stare down at the young man beneath him, Madara settled his hands on the chest, feeling the mans quickened heartbeat. After a moment he finally spoke again, since Tobirama seemed unwilling at the moment. “The past few weeks have been utter torture. I don't even usually prefer to touch people when I sleep, yet my body is quite convinced that it's alright if it's you.” He began, leaning down a bit, “We've no privacy, and this tension is going to make me snap if we do nothing, do you understand what I'm saying?”

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama frowned, “If you are implying that we have intercourse or something similar simply because of the fact our bodies are-”

Putting his hand over Tobirama's mouth, Madara tsked, “Oh, shut up, you stupid Senju,” He said, waiting until he felt Tobirama close his mouth before moving his hand. “I've no interest in a casual fling just because of uncomfortable close proximity. I meant that I was _comfortable_ being around _you_.” He said with emphasis, “And I hate that just because we haven't had politics to fight over, I've found myself enjoying your company over this past month, and I would like to do something about it. With you.”

Wide-eyed, Tobirama stared up at the man sitting on top of him, opening his mouth then only shutting it seconds later. He took a deep breath, “What, exactly, are you proposing, Uchiha?” He inquired.

Now looking a little unsure of himself, Madara muttered, “Thought it might be obvious since you're supposed to be the genius and all.” Madara pulled a hand up, running it over his face. “Is there any chance you would be interested in being my partner?”

Furrowing his brows, Tobirama peered up, “We are partners.” He answered.

Madara stared at him, “No. I meant... romantically.” He said, face flushing a slight pink. “Not for the mission. And certainly not for pretend, anymore.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tobirama took a breath, before reopening them, moving to sit up, slightly shifting Madara back farther so he could be upright while they continued this conversation. “If you are being honest with me, I have no reason to say no.” He replied, before awkwardly letting his hands drop on Madara's thighs. “I must admit, I have been interested. For a much longer time than when we started this mission.” He informed him, glancing away after a moment.

“Oh,” Madara said, unsure how to respond to that. While he never disliked Tobirama truly, he had never been interested until he got to talk to him as a person, and not someone to debate against on the board underneath of the Hokage. Still, Tobirama could be quite wicked with that wit of his. “I thought you disliked me.” He said carefully.

Frowning, Tobirama shook his head, “I have not disliked you for a very, very, long time.” He answered, “There were several times I did try to compliment you, yet somehow, you usually would twist it into some sort of insult. I decided to stop pursuing, thinking you would never have an interest in me.”

Madara looked at him, thoughtful, “Like at the beginning of the mission. You were trying to compliment my skills, weren't you? And I thought you were mocking me.”

“I truly wasn't mocking you,” Tobirama confirmed. “I was trying to get the mission started on the right foot, hoping it would be smoother in the long run, yet it seemed I might not have used the right tone.” He said, frowning. “I have difficulties expressing these types of things, and I am either far too blunt or too vague, and I suppose, looking back, I could see why you would take some things to heart the way you had.”

Shaking his head, Madara gave a small nervous laugh, “I feel like an ass now.” He chuckled, seeing Tobirama raise a brow as if asking what he was thinking. “So, that's a yes, then? To all of it?”

Nodding, Tobirama offered a small smile, “Indeed.” He said simply. “I do believe you were wanting something, then?”

With a small amused scoff, Madara nodded, “Indeed.” He copied, before smirking. “If that's alright?”

Tobirama copped a slight smirk of his own, “I see no reason not to.” He responded earnestly.

Leaning forward, Madara moved his own hands to Tobirama's biceps, using them to balance himself as he pressed himself forward, bringing their lips together for their first proper kiss, not counting the time in the woods or the small pecks of affection they used during their walks around town. Before long, he felt himself nipping at that full lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted. Saddling in closer, he wrapped his arms around Tobirama's shoulders as the kiss deepened, tentative at first, before slowly becoming more heated.

Fingertips grazing his partner's thighs, Tobirama slightly groaned into the kiss, before letting his hands slide up Madara's torso, free now to explore the body that had been sorely tempting him all of this time, making his own body lost control every night they spent together. Deciding to be the one who pushed them into the next step, he allowed his hands to lower, grabbing the hems of Madara's shirt, lifting it up, before pulling back from the kiss they had been engaged in.

Lifting his arms up and through the holes, Madara chuckled as his shirt was tossed to the side of the bed, “Oh? Not going to fold it?” He teased, before finding himself on his back, Tobirama leaning over him, between his legs. “Oh.” He mumbled.

Tobirama hummed, quickly taking his own shirt off, before leaning down and reclaiming those lips, hands now traveling on that warm creamy skin, feeling the occasional rise from old scars. When Madara began to return the attention to his back, he let out a pleased sigh into the kiss.

Feeling like being coy, Madara rolled his hips, pressing their erections together, causing them both to break the kiss, and Madara buried his face into that pale neck, nipping and sucking lightly. “These pants have to go.” He grumbled, running a hand through silver locks, before giving them a slight tug.

With a noise of agreement, Tobirama sat back just enough, tugging at the bands of Madara's pants first, helping him out of those, before stumbling out of his own, pushing them out of the way. He leaned back down, biting his lip when their erections brushed across each other, “Do you have any lubrication?” He asked, leaning down for his own turn at nibbling on sucking on the skin, trailing down Madara's torso.

“Nng, no.” He bit out, cursing himself inwardly. That would have been rather handy right about now. “Didn't think to.” He muttered.

Tobirama gazed up at him through his lashes, before humming, “No matter, then.” He said. Before Madara could even question him, he slithered down further along the bed, taking his partner's member into his mouth, sucking on the tip and circling his tongue around it. He moved his hands to those squirming hips, pinning him down as he lowered his mouth, taking more and more in with each bob of his head, delighted in hearing the quiet groans escaping from Madara.

Reaching down, Madara let his hand grasp Tobirama's hair, settling there, while his other hand fisted the sheets beneath him, lost to the sensations of the mouth on him. With a slight shudder, he opened his eyes, activating his sharingan.

Tobirama glanced up when he felt the chakra move through his partner, and he couldn't help but groan around him, knowing that he had the ability to record what he was seeing. From that moment on he kept his gaze locked onto Madara's as he went about it, then without warning, he began to deep throat him, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, fighting to stay open.

“Fuck, Kami, I'm close!” Madara gasped out, feeling the heat building steadily inside him, ready to burst out. When Tobirama let go with a pop, he groaned with dissatisfaction, “Please.” He gasped out, wanting more.

“Turn over.” Tobirama ordered, pulling back a bit, a smirk settled onto his face, “Please?”

Quickly, Madara maneuvered himself, turning onto his stomach, only for his hips to be grabbed and raised up onto his knees. Before he could even get onto his elbows, he felt Tobirama's hands on his ass, spreading him open. “What are- Oh fuck!” He bit out, burying his face into the pillow before him.

Leaning down, Tobirama began to trace his tongue back and forth over Madara's hole, and after a moment he began to push into it, satisfied when he heard the quiet moans from his partner, and feeling the man quiver slightly beneath him. He happily kept up his attention, pushing in as far as he could before allowing himself to lick up that sweet curve, nipping and sucking on the supple flesh, before returning his attention back to that spot, nibbling and licking, pushing his mouth as close as he could. He pulled away for just a brief moment, “Touch yourself.” He commanded, diving right back in.

Madara whimpered, that hot mouth moving wickedly. He slid an arm beneath himself, pushing his shoulder and face into the mattress as he began to stroke himself, body shaking from the stimulation. He cried out when his orgasm hit him, trying to stroke through it, before dropping his arm, allowing just the sensation from Tobirama to carry him through it.

With a slight grunt, Tobirama removed his face, wiping his mouth off with the back of a hand. After a moment he laid down beside Madara, pulling the man into his arms, holding him as he gathered himself. He murmured quietly, telling him how exquisite he was, how well he handled it.

When he felt coherent enough, Madara cracked his eyes open, “Fuck, Tobi.” He breathed, pulling the man in for a kiss, his hand snaking down between them, wrapping it around his erection, getting a slight startled moan. He began to stroke, placing kissing on Tobirama's neck, “Wasn't expecting that,” He murmured, pulling Tobirama in for a kiss. “Gonna make you feel good, too.”

Taking in a shaky breath, Tobirama let out a quiet breath, feeling his toes curl. “Just watching you was satisfying enough.” He managed to say, before tipping his head back as the pleasure built up. “You sounded phenomenal.” He breathed.

Madara smiled at him, “Oh?” He said with a slight hum, before stroking faster, making sure to run his thumb over the wet tip. “I'm glad you appreciated it.” He teased, watching his partner's eyes flutter shut, “That's it, koibito.” He murmured, pulling Tobirama in for another kiss. He could feel the tension thickening in that lithe body, and the slight quivering in the legs against his own. He watched Tobirama's face, sharingan lazily spinning, as the young man came, his lips parting slightly, a silent moan. That was a sight he would favor forever.

When the stroking slowed to a stop, Tobirama opened his eyes, staring at Madara. He didn't feel like he had proper words to describe how he felt, so instead, he pulled the man in close and kissed him senseless. They laid there together for a while, simply kissing and holding each other close.

Eventually, Madara flopped back against the mattress, before chuckling. “Originally, I planned on murdering Hashirama for this mission, but perhaps we should send a fruit basket.”

Tobirama gave a small laugh in response, “He'd have no idea what it was for.” He replied, chuckling.

Madara smirked, “Oh, I'm counting on that.”

 

 

 

Tilting his head, Hashirama stared at the fruit basket on his desk. Madara and Tobirama had just gotten back a few days ago from their mission, which was quite successful, and then he was given this. Confused, but also a bit hungry, he pulled out one of the berries that were settled in the basket, popping it into his mouth as he racked his brain for any idea on what this was even for. Hmm, they did seem much more friendly around each other, perhaps it was to thank him for helping them become friends?

With a small sigh, he leaned back in his chair and swiveled it, turning to stare out his windows for a moment. He saw Tobirama and Madara walking down one of the village streets and smiled a bit before he saw they were holding hands. And Madara kissed his brother.

Standing up quickly and almost knocking his chair over, he stood in front of the window before throwing it open. He took a deep breath before yelling, “MADARA!!!!”

Madara pulled away from kissing Tobirama, eyes settling on the window where Hashirama bellowed. With a slight smirk, he waved his free hand at his friend, before turning around to keep walking.

Tobirama just smirked and sent a wave of his hand over his shoulder at his brother, not even bothering to look, positive that Hashirama's face was going through many mixed emotions. Tomorrow would be amusing, at the least. He glanced over at Madara, “How long until he corners us tomorrow?”

Madara smirked, “You think he's going to wait that long?”

Lips quirking into a smirk of his own, Tobirama shrugged, “He has a lot of papers he's neglected while we were gone, Mito will be upset if he doesn't finish them soon.” He answered easily.

“Ah, then early morning,” Madara replied. He wondered if Izuna would find out by then. That would be just as much fun.

 


End file.
